


all is fair in love and war

by gaygentdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygentdanvers/pseuds/gaygentdanvers
Summary: J’onn had told her once, just a few weeks into her recruitment, that no matter how safe you think you are, the truth is you’re not.It’s why she carries a gun on her at all times, even in places where it’s not typically warranted. It’s why she still checks every room in her apartment upon coming home, even when her eyes are burning with exhaustion and all she wants to do is climb into bed before anything else. After years of brutal training, she knows not to have a blind spot, no matter where she is; she’s better than that —smarterthan that.So she should’ve seen this coming.





	all is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I wrote this in an already sleep-deprived haze at three in the morning and haven't edited it, but I'm throwing it at y'all anyways. Enjoy!

J’onn had told her once, just a few weeks into her recruitment, that no matter how safe you think you are, the truth is you’re not.  
  
  
It’s why she carries a gun on her at all times, even in places where it’s not typically warranted. It’s why she still checks every room in her apartment upon coming home, even when her eyes are burning with exhaustion and all she wants to do is climb into bed before anything else. After years of brutal training, she knows not to have a blind spot, no matter where she is; she’s better than that — _smarter_ than that.  
  
  
_No matter how safe you think you are, the truth is you’re not._  
  
  
The words have been ingrained in her mind since the moment they left her mentor’s mouth.  
  
  
So she should’ve seen this coming.  
  
  
Why didn't she see it coming?  
  
  
Her radio crackles to life beside her, and Kara’s voice filters through, speaking in between heavy pants. Wherever Kara is, Alex can hear more shots being fired, most likely from J’onn and the rest of the team. “Alex! I’ve got Lena.”  
  
  
Alex’s grip tightens on her gun. She had witnessed Lena go down a few minutes earlier, and her mind is still reeling by the fact that Sam is behind it all. Sam, who’s supposed to be on their side; Alex had gone into this fight prepared as can be, but in no way had she expected this.

  
Kara’s voice tears her from her thoughts. “Alex?”  
  
  
“I’m here,” she reassures her, eyes scanning her surroundings carefully. Another shot is fired over the line, and Alex’s heart stops as Kara lets out a grunt. “Kara?” she calls quietly, not wanting to bring attention to herself but wanting to make sure her sister is okay. “Kara!”  
  
  
“I’m,” — she lets out a slightly pained wheeze — “I’m okay. Alex, she’s coming your way. Be careful.”  
  
  
Alex hears the footsteps just as the words leave Kara’s mouth. A few feet away, a lone figure stands facing away from her, partially obscured by the darkness.  
  
  
Alex watches from a distance, gun clutched in her hands and ready to fire if need be. She can feel the anger bubbling up in her chest; she feels ready to explode, wants nothing more than to jump up and take her shot, but she stops herself. She’s always been impulsive in the field, but the rational part of her brain screams at her to think things through — to wait until the timing is just right, or at least until Kara or J’onn is by her side.  
  
  
As if sensing her, the figure turns, and Alex shakes her head when Sam’s face comes into view. Suddenly, it’s as though every rational thought in her head flies out the window, and she emerges from her hiding spot, the barrel of her gun aimed right at Sam’s chest.  
  
  
_Fuck thinking things through._  
  
  
Sam merely smirks at her, and Alex’s jaw clenches. “How could you?” she demands.  
  
  
For a split second, she thinks she sees Sam’s eyes flick down towards the gun as she raises it higher. Still, the smirk doesn’t falter. “I think you know you’ve already lost, right Agent Danvers?” she taunts, stepping forward and bringing their faces close together. The barrel of her gun is now resting flat against Sam’s chest, and Alex is suddenly extremely aware of the fact that she could just pull the trigger — pull the trigger and it can be over with, and she can walk away victorious.  
  
  
“Sam, you can still do the right thing,” she says cautiously. “We can both get out of here. Together.”  
  
  
Her girlfriend’s eyes seem to flash dangerously. “That’s where you’re wrong.”  
  
  
Alex can quickly feel herself becoming more desperate with each passing second. The gun feels heavy in her hand. “Sam, you don’t want to-” she starts to plead. But before she can finish, there’s a thump behind her, and she whirls around to see Ruby running towards them.  
  
  
“Mom!”  
  
  
_No…_  
  
  
In the midst of everything, Alex had forgotten about Ruby, who had no idea what Sam had done, how she had turned against them. Her eyes widen in realization and she lunges forward, momentarily tearing her eyes away from Sam as she tries to get the younger girl out of the way. “Wait! Ruby, she’s not-”  
  
  
The first shot is fired just as Alex reaches her. Crimson bursts from Ruby’s stomach as she staggers back with a surprised yelp, eyes wide.  
  
  
The second shot is fired not a breath later, hitting Alex right in the back. It catches her off-guard, and she lets out a grunt as she falls to her knees next Ruby.  
  
  
For a long moment, everything seems to stop.  
  
  
Then, Ruby lets out a moan of disappointment, looking up at Sam with eyes full of betrayal. _“Mom!_ You killed me?” she whines. “I thought we were a team!”  
  
  
Alex scowls as she helps Ruby up, grimacing at the red paint splattered against her vest. “That’s what I thought too, kid,” she mutters, turning back to Sam. The other woman only grins widely at them in victory as they announce her as the winner over the loudspeaker.  
  
  
“Sorry, Rubes,” she says, not sounding sorry at all, “but there can only be one paintball champion.”  
  
  
Alex narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. “I should arrest you for treason, Arias,” she grumbles as they make their way towards the exits. Kara and Lena are already waiting for them, and even as she pretends to be angry with Sam, she can’t help but crack a smile at Lena’s paint-covered vest. The CEO had definitely taken the brunt of the unexpected paintball attack.  
  
  
“I have to say I’m impressed,” she compliments Sam as she eyes the evidence of Alex’s loss. “You beat the federal agent at her own game.” Then, her eyes shift towards Ruby, and her brows shoot up in surprise. “Your own daughter was no exception either, apparently.”  
  
  
Sam shrugs. “Well, like I said, there can only be-”  
  
  
“-one paintball champion,” Alex finishes for her mockingly, ignoring Sam’s eye roll. “You know, if I had known you were going to betray us all, I wouldn’t have invited you.”  
  
  
“You’re just mad you lost your winning streak, Alex,” Kara cuts in with a huff. “Personally, I’m glad Sam won this game. You were getting overconfident. I think we should invite her to paintball every year.”  
  
  
At that, Alex sees Ruby’s eyes widen. “Can we?” she asks excitedly, already turning towards Sam. “Mom?”  
  
  
Sam and Alex exchange a look. “Yeah, Rubes,” she says. “If Alex wants us to, of course.”  
  
  
“I do,” Alex assures quickly, before clearing her throat and glancing awkwardly away. “I mean- I would love that. I had a lot of fun today,” she says. Then she pulls a face, leaning down to stage-whisper in Ruby’s ear. “Even though your mom was a traitor in the end.”  
  
  
Ruby giggles, and Sam shakes her head as she pushes her towards Kara and Lena, hovering back with Alex. The agent watches her girlfriend quietly, up until the moment Sam reaches forward and grabs the front of her vest, tugging her forward into a soft kiss that Alex is quick to reciprocate.  
  
  
“Thank you for this,” she says once they pull back. “God knows I needed the break from work. Ruby seemed to have a lot of fun.”  
  
  
Alex smiles. “It was my pleasure,” she says, leaning forward for another kiss.  
  
  
“And I’m sorry for shooting you,” Sam whispers against her lips, flashing her with a sheepish smile.  
  
  
Alex only hums in reply, throwing an arm loosely around her shoulders and pulling her closer into her side as they walk. “Apology accepted.” Then, as an afterthought, “Just remind me never to invite you to laser tag.”

**Author's Note:**

> They all take paintball very seriously... ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I live for comments and kudos!


End file.
